


Little Dragon

by Mistress_Katana



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Katana/pseuds/Mistress_Katana
Summary: "I can't wait to meet her Laxus. I want to hold her already." Blue gray eyes softened looking down at her. "Me too, Baby." He said. "Me too." Pregnant Lucy! LaLu! May add on later.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy smiled as she felt a tiny kick. Setting down her tattered book, her hand slipped down to her swollen abdomen, gently caressing her baby bump.

"Mommy loves you." She cooed gently as she felt the baby move around.

Mirajane gave a soft chuckle as she bound over to Lucy's table, a pitcher of strawberry banana smoothie filled to the brim in her hand, smiling down at the mother to be and cleared her throat.

Lucy looked up and smiled. "Hello Mira." She greeted.

Mirajane flashed her sweet smile. "Hello, Lucy! Would you like a refill?" She asked motioning to the empty glass on the table.

"Oh yes, thank you!" Lucy said patting her stomach. "This little dragon is up and demanding more."

"Anything for you and the little one." Mirajane chirped as she poured Lucy her smoothie. Ever since Lucy got pregnant, the small blonde practically obsessed over strawberry banana smoothies. Her mate made sure Mirajane always had a full pitcher ready for Lucy, not that he needed too. Mirajane found Laxus' dotting ways so sweet.

Lucy happily sucked up about half of her smoothie in one go, rubbing at her belly in content. Mirajane shook her head at her friends love of smoothies before leaving, but not before refilling the glass again.

Happy at having her temporary fill, Lucy turned back to her bulging stomach. "Now let mommy read while we wait for papa, okay little dragon?" She asked as she picked up her book. She had just started to read where she left off when she felt her child shift within her again, throwing another kick. Wincing at the strength behind the kick, Lucy closed her book. "Looks like I won't be finishing my book today." She summed as she tucked the book away in her purse before hugging her stomach, humming a tune as she rubbed her belly to sooth the baby.

"She's acting up again?" Her face immediately brighter at the sound of her husband and mates voice, head falling back over the seat to stare at him upside down.

"You're back!"

He made his way to her, stormy blue gray eyes never leaving her own light brown. Lucy raised her head back up before turning it to look at him as he came to stand beside her.

Laxus bent down, finger hooking under her chin to tilt her head back, giving her a gentle loving kiss. Lucy responded back happily, smiling into the kiss as his hand intertwined with the one she had on her belly.

He broke the kiss after a few seconds to kneel down, pulling Lucy's body to the edge of the seat and turning her to face him, a soft rumbling leaving his chest as he rubbed at where their baby was kicking.

He didn't care who saw him as he nuzzled her belly. She was his wife, his mate, and she was doing him the honor of baring him a child. Within her small body, protected by her womb and dragon scales, was their little dragon, proof of their undying love for one another, half of each of them. How could he not shower her with affection? How could he not show this incredible woman how much he adored her and how happy he was to become a father?

"I love how she calms down whenever you're near. I haven't been able to sleep a wink." Lucy sighed, bending forward to hug Laxus' head to her chest, loving the way his arms came around her to pull her closer. "She always knows when you're gone."

"I know, baby." He said placing a soft kiss to the curve of her large breast, larger now that they were filled with milk. "And I'm sorry I've been gone so much, but that was the last one. I won't be taking anymore mission for the next few months." He promised.

After finding out about her pregnancy, Laxus made sure to take up as many S class mission as possible. Not only was it to make more money for the baby, not that he needed it with how much he had in the bank, but because he didn't want to chance being called away during the first few months of their daughters life. Having read some of Lucy's pregnancy books, he knew the first few months were crucial for boding, and his dragon would need to bond with the baby too, and he didn't want to miss out on a thing. This way the S class board would have plenty of room for more mission without him needing to leave to take care of overflowing missions. (A/N at end)

"Just a few more days." Lucy said, nose buried in his hair, breathing in the muscular scent of her mate. "And she will finally be here." She finished, her voice lowering as she felt the effect of not sleeping the last few days, body begging for a proper nights rest now that he was home.

Laxus stood up, sweeping her off the bench and into his arms, before turning to leave the guild. "Let's get you home so that you can sleep." He said.

Lucy nodded, nuzzling into his neck. "I can't wait to meet her Laxus. I want to hold her already."

Blue gray eyes softened looking down at her. "Me too, Baby." He said. "Me too."

oOo

A/N: What I meant by that was that when the board gets too full, all S class Wizards need to help clear it up for newer mission to be posted. Don't know where that idea came from but whatever.

This may become a two or three shot. Who wants more?


	2. Chapter 2

Bear with me please! I have no clue what pregnancy is like since I've no children yet.

Thank you for all the love guys!

To SexyLaxus: I can't see him not having a girl either lol. If anything twins (boy and girl) but I always picture a girl when I think about him becoming a daddy.

oOo 

Blurry eyes cracked up, a small groan leaving her lips as she shifted in bed, trying to get comfortable, turning around in her husbands thick arms.

The rustling of the blankets told her she had managed to wake her husband in the process. Laxus pulled her flush against his chest, burring his nose into her neck to nuzzle at her, placing small butterfly kisses along the slope of her neck as he did so, purring softly.

Lucy let herself relax in his hold, her back vibrating with his purrs, sighing softly as she tried to ignore her discomfort in favor of focusing on her loving mate.

"What's the matter?" Laxus' sleep roughened voice broke the silence.

"I can't sleep. I'm so uncomfortable, Laxus!" She whimpered, turning once more in his arms to face him, back to the original position she had woken up in. "She's four days pass her due date and my skin feels too tight, my back hurts, my ankles hurt, and I just feel so anxious. I want her out already!"

Laxus hummed, thick fingers dancing over her back, hitting the tender spots he knew bothered her. Their daughter was late, nearing a week pass her due date, and both parents to be were anxious to finally meet her. They had tried everything they could to induce labor, from hot foods all the way down to fantastic sex with his pregnant little mate. Nothing they did seem to work, and Lucy was at her wits end.

"Relax, Baby." He said, working his finger on a particular spot that caused her to groan out. "I know you're stressed out, but she'll be here soon. We can try walking Magnolia park again and have Mira make some fire chicken for you in the morning."

"Can we have that walk now?" Lucy asked wincing, rubbing at her stomach as she squirmed.

Seeing the way she winced and moved around, uncomfortable in her own skin, made the decision to forgo sleep easier for him.

Laxus stood up, pulling Lucy with him, before walking over to their dresser and pulling out clothing for them both. Pulling on a pair of pants and a T-shirt, before putting on his shoes, Laxus made his way back to her, slipping her silk nightdress off to replace it with a maternity dress and helping her in to a cardigan. Since it was summer, the night time air was fine enough to go out in less but he would rather she not get a cold by some miracle. Bending down he helped her in to a pair of comfortable sandals, adjusting the straps to wrap loosely on her swollen ankles as she placed her hands on his broad shoulders for balance.

Going back to the dresser he grabbed her brush, knowing Lucy wouldn't want to go outside with her hair messed up from sleeping. She practically purred once he began running the brush through her silky locks. Hair fixed up and looking presentable, they left the house.

Laxus slowly guided her through the streets of Magnolia, her arm tucked into his elbow, leaning against him while her other hand rested on her swollen belly. It wasn't long before the reached the park, setting along the stone path make for joggers and biking.

"I'm sorry." Lucy whispered, drawing Laxus's attention away from the path and down to her.

"Sorry? What for?" He asked with a raised brown, confusion filing his stormy eyes.

"For making you take me to the park so late. I know all the paperwork Master has given you stresses-"

"Stop." Laxus cut her off, stopping in the middle of the path as it reached the water. Turning to her he raised her downturned head up to have her eyes meet his, face serious as he regarded his sad wife. "You have nothing to apologize for, Lucy. I'm not going to let my pregnant wife, my mate, walk alone at this time of night. Besides," he said, his trademark smirk making its appearance as he pulled her close by the waist. "How can I deny my beautiful little mate anything? Especially when you're carrying our little dragon in that belly of yours?" He asked rubbing his nose against her own.

A pretty little blush worked it's way across her cheeks, eyes closed in happiness as she returned the affection with vigor, loving the way he dotted on her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said before pulling away. "Now, come on, get to walking."

They continued on in silence, enjoying each other's company, listening to the sounds of the crickets and Katydid's. Throughout the whole walk, Lucy winced and groaned, waving away his concerned looks and questions. Nearly three quarters of the way done with the park, Lucy suddenly stopped, her grip on both his arm and her stomach tightening.

Laxus immediately focused on her, worried at the look on her face. "Baby? Are you-"

The sound of liquid hitting the stone path interrupted him, both of their eyes widening in realization.

oOo

Unedited!


	3. Chapter 3

Laxus could do no more than to stare down in awe at the small bundle cradled in the palm of his hands. His little dragon was finally here and in his arms. The small life he and Lucy had created, made entirely from their undying love for one another, was nothing less then perfect in his eyes.

She was beautiful.

She was the spiting imagine of her mother and Laxus could not have been more prouder.

His heart clenched as her tiny little mouth opened up in a yawn, blurry dark blue eyes opening to stare up at him sleepy, her long dark lashes fluttering against her cheeks with each sleepy blink she gave him.

He had once though that the love he felt for his mate was unmatched by anything, never to find anything of equal value to love just as strongly.

He was wrong.

The amount of pure love he felt for this little being that wasn't any older than an hour old hit him just as strongly, if not more.

This was his daughter.

His little dragon.

Laxus didn't care to wipe at the tears in his eyes, not wishing to disturb his precious cargo as she fell back into slumber, not caring that nurses and doctors saw his tears and smiled at him as they came and went.

"She's absolutely perfect." Lucy's hoarse voice broke through the spell their little man had managed to ensnare her father in, tears falling as she watched the two. "So, so perfect, Laxus."

Standing up slowly, he made his way over to her bed, sitting down beside her and handing over their baby with the just the slightest bit of reluctance.

He hadn't wanted to let her go. He wanted to stay holding her for days and marvel at her.

But the sight of Lucy gingerly holding their daughter, tenderly kissing her forehead made it all the better as the baby woke to place a hand on her mothers still flushed cheeks.

The sight of his two girls, his greatest treasures in the world, so close together brought warmth to his heart that left him feeling like he was on cloud nine. Now that was a sight he could stare at for hours. How he wished he had time magic so that he could freeze the world at this moment and forever gaze upon the two like this.

"Hello!" A young red headed nurse spoke as she entered the room, fiddling with Lucy's heart monitor and taking her blood pressure. "Congratulations on the new baby! She's very beautiful. I'm here for one of two thing. Up first, is this little cuties name." She said pulling out a slip of paper from the clipboard she carried.

Laxus and Lucy shared a look before turning to gaze down at their baby.

They spoke simultaneously, "Nadiya Layrene Dreyar."

The nurse smiled at them, taking in the beautiful family and the love so obviously displayed.

"That's a wonderful name." She said writing it down on the birth certificate. Once down she placed it on the table beside the parents to be signed for later. "And for my second order of business." She said, waking over to the large closed shades blocking the outside hallways view. "What are we going to do about them?"

With a snap of the wrist she pulled the string, the shades shooting up to reveal the entirety of Fairy Tail.

Once the others realized the shades have been pulled up their faces were squashed against the window as everyone tried to get a look at the newest dragon.

Lucy laughed as Makarov's face was practically pushed flat against the window, large fat tears rolling from the mans eyes and he sobbed loudly.

"Well," She said looking at Laxus. "Should we let the masses in?"

oOo 

Layrene= Layla and Irene(Laxus' mom)


	4. Chapter 4

Day 3: Snow Flake

Jealous Papa

oOo 

Laxus glowered, glaring darkly at the back of Gray's dark head of hair, wanting nothing more than to fry the damn Ice Devil within an inch of his life, watching from his seat at the bar as his daughter giggled cutely- her sweet baby laughter making his heart clench, up at Gray, looking at him with her beautiful innocent blue eyes like he was Gods gift to man, amazed by his ice. Scoffing as Gray managed to send his little dragon into yet another fit of laughter for the millionth time, Laxus knocked back his pint of beer before demanding another from Mirajane.

Beside him, Lucy laughed heartily as she watching her grumpy mate pout, amazed at how jealous he was of Gray and how completely Nadiya had manage to wrap him around her finger.

"Is someone jealous that his little princess prefers Gray over her own papa?" Lucy teased, voice low enough to only be heard by him and Mirajane, leaning towards him on the bar, smiling that stunning smile of hers that he would normal have loved to have directed at him were it for another reason.

"Tch."

"Don't be like that, Laxus! You know she loves you." Lucy reassured her brooding Mate, gently nudging at his ribs. "She just happens to really like Gray and his magic is all."

That got her a nasty side eye.

Behind the bar Mirajane laughed as she refilled his glass, stars replacing her blue eyes as she inwardly squealed at his behavior. Great, just what he needed, for the demon to know he was jealous of Nadiya preferring Gray over him, her own father.

"Is it because she cried when you tried taking her from him?" Lucy asked.

A growl left her mate as he took a large swing of his beer, back hunched. "What does she even see in him anyways? S'not like he's her father or anything." He growled out, shooting another glare towards Gray, watching him make small little snowflakes and letting them fall all around his daughter.

Lucy gave herself a pat on the back for having dressed Nadiya warmly as the little girl became lightly coated in the ice, trying to catch the snowflakes as they came and eat them.

"Tch."

Lucy muffled her laughter behind her hand. She couldn't help it. It was just too funny. They had decided to bring their newborn daughter to the guild for the first time ever so everyone could finally meet her. Everyone took turns holding her and playing with her, and when it came time for Gray's turn... well, lets just say Gray quickly became her favorite person as he made her cute little figurings made of ice.

And when Evergreen began to complain, demanded to have a chance at holding Nadiya, Laxus had went to grab her to give to Evergreen, only for Nadiya to scream her little lungs off and cling to Gray's shirt. Nadiya refused to let go of him and not even Lucy could take her from him without her crying.

"She's just amazed by his magic, love. She'll get bored of him soon enough and demand to be back in her daddy's arms again."

Ignoring Lucy's comment, eyes focusing on the way Nadiya played with the small flakes of snow, he stood up, placing the proper jewels on the bar and left to his office. He'd rather be working on paperwork than having to watch his kid betray him for the icicle.

oOo 

"Hey, Luce?"

Lucy turned from her conversation with Mira, smiling at the sight of Gray and a fussy Nadiya.

"I think she's tired." Gray said as he handed her over.

"Is that right?" She said as she rocked the baby, cooing to her gently. "Is the little dragon tired?"

Nadiya's fussing only grew as she wiggles in Lucy's arms. Frowning, the blonde checked her diaper, finding it clean. Reaching into the baby bag, she pulled out a blanket, throwing it over her shoulder and adjusted the small blonde, offering her milk, but she refused. Having no luck in calming the fussy little one, Lucy excused herself from the company of her friends, easily maneuvering her way trough each member and up the stairs to the second floor.

Not bothering to knock on Laxus' office door, Lucy walk right in, gently bouncing her crying baby in a effort to stop her cries. "Hey, Laxus, I think I'm going to head home with Nadiya."

Looking up from his paperwork, Laxus frowned as he watch his daughter cry. "Why is she crying?" He asked as he got up.

"I don't know. She's not hungry and she doesn't need a change. I think she just may be tired so I was going to go home to put her down for a nap where its quiet."

Coming to a stop once he reached the pair, Laxus gently took Nadiya from Lucy, holding her out in front of him. "You tired, Nadiya?" He questioned the sobbing baby.

Lucy watched with stunned eyes as Nadiya's cries quieted in volume once she opened her teary eyes, noticing that she was now in her fathers arms, immediately reaching out for him with a small little smile.

Returning her smile with a gentle one of his own, Laxus pulled her close, placing her against his shoulder and rubbing at her back, Nadiya immediately clutching on to his shirt and stuffing her head in the crook of his neck.

"Awww," Lucy softly cooed placing a hand over her heart. "Looks like all she wanted was her Father."

"The nap too." Laxus said as Nadiya's soft breathing filled the silent room having fallen asleep in seconds.

Smiling up at her Mate, Lucy stretched out in the tip of her toes, her lips planting a quick kiss to his cheek. "And you were jealous of Gray." She teased. "I told you she would get tired of him eventually and want her papa back."

"Whatever." Laxus scoffed, but the dust of pink that settled upon his cheek gave him away. "You go back downstairs and have some fun, I'll keep her up here with me."

"You sure?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, go spend some time with your friends."

"Okay." Lucy said setting down the baby bag on one of the chairs. "If anything call me." She said before leaving.

Sitting down in his chair Laxus leaned back, singing in content as he continued to rub Nadiya's back, purring deeply, happy to have his little girl back in his arms.

oOo 

I really enjoyed writing this one and Day 7's Hibernation! I just love papa Laxus! Stay toned for more Little Dragon chapters!


	5. Chapter 5

Day 7: Hibernation

Snuggle Time

oOo 

Chatter filled the guild, members going about, drinking and fighting as always. At the bar, sat the women, laughing and enjoying their time with one another, something they hadn't be able to do in a while considering Lucy, Levy, and Evergreen each had children.

The girls were currently talking about their mates. Laughing at the fact that it was now winter and no hair nor hide had been seen of the Slayers. It was a fact that was discovered once Lucy got together with Laxus, Gajeel and Levy, along with Natsu and Lisanna following right behind them, that their fellow Dragon's got extremely lethargic and sleepy during the winter, choosing to stay home bundled up and asleep.

It was extremely funny for the women to watch their men sleep cocooned, made even funnier when they tried to fight it and came to the guild, nearly falling asleep on their feet trying to prove them wrong.

"Well, ladies!" Lucy clapped to catch all their attention, stopping the conversations going on. "I think I'll be going home now before the snow starts up again. Same time next week?"

A chorus of agreements sounded out, each waving the blonde goodbye as she left.

Pulling her pink coat tighter to herself, cheeks already red from the cold, Lucy began her walk home, beyond thankful for Laxus having gotten a house close by to the guild.

Quickly unlocking the door and shedding her coat, boots, and scarf, Lucy sighed as the heat began to warm her up. Leave it to Laxus to make sure the house was practically an oven. Not that she really cared with how cold she was. At least this way Nadiya wouldn't get sick. The three year old had a tendency to walk around on the tile floors without socks.

Making her way up the stairs and to her room, Lucy paused at the large lump underneath the blankets.

Tip toeing over to the bed, Lucy gently lifted up a corner of the blankets, her face nearly splitting in half at the sight that greeted her.

Laxus lay asleep, Nadiya close to his chest, both sleeping the winter season away, like a bunch of bears in hibernation.

When Nadiya stretched out in her sleep, nose wrinkling before settling, and Laxus pulled her close to himself, Lucy couldn't hold the squeal of delight that left her at the adorableness before her.

One blue eyes cracked open a sliver, closing seconds after.

"Stop squealing and get in bed, it's cold and we're tired." Laxus spoke, voice gruff from sleep.

How could she say no to such an invitation, even if it meant she wouldn't be getting out of his hold for a while? Lucy giggled as she slid in, cuddling Nadiya, Laxus pulling them both firmly into his chest before falling right back to sleep.

Giggling once more Lucy allowed herself to follow both daughter and father, the combination of warmth and their presence making it all the easier for her to fall asleep in seconds.

oOo 

I know, it's short. Sue me lol. I just wanted a small little one shot,it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm just being lazy and not creative at the moment. All that creativity went into the other Days lol and as a side note to that comment, Day 8 may be late. I have three different plots and versions of it that I can't choose between and still need to finish all three. I will try to pull an all nighter but make no promises.


End file.
